100 Crazy Endings
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Result of boredom. What if the last Harry Potter book ended differently? This is one hundred stupid but funny endings to the last book.


So, this is a result of extreme boredom. Well, what if the last book ended differently, this story is called 100 Crazy Endings because I'm going to post 100 different endings to the last Harry Potter book and, well, they are going to be crazy, some may include yaoi, bad langauge, and/or stupid other things. If you want a story of yours to be posted them PM me with the story, it just has to be funny. Also if I stole anyones idea I'm sorry this is my first Harry Potter fic and I haven't read any Harry Potter fics except a ton a crossovers. So, result of boredom, which I hope is funny, coming up!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

WARNING: The endings will be short and some of them may not even be endings, so I put more than one story in each chapter, otherwise I would have one hundred chapters, and we all don't want that. Also I may spoil some parts of the Harry Potter books.

* * *

Story 1:

Harry walked into the forest, Voldemort was waiting for him. He arrived to where they were hiding.

"Hello Harry," Voldemort said fingering his wand.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Harry yelled throwing a red and white ball at Voldemort.

"What?"

"Pikachu is going to fight for me," Harry said. Pikachu appeared in front of Voldemort. He kind of looked like a bright yellow cat. "Get him Pikachu!"

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu zapped Voldemort with electricity. Voldemort lay on the ground dead and Harry couldn't help but wonder why the Death Eaters weren't trying to kill him.

"You know this is Harry Potter not Pokemon right?" Ron aked Harry appearing as if out of nowhere beside him.

"Yeah, but Voldemort didn't know that,"

(Like I said short,)

* * *

Story 2:

"Now I will kill you Harry," Voldemort said.

"I have something to tell you Voldy-" Harry was cut off.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm not really Harry Potter, I'm actually Fred Weasly," Fred said stepping out of his Harry costume.

"Your Fred?"

"No, I'm actually Snape," Snape said stepping out of his Fred costume.

"I killed you!"

"No you didn't I'm not actually Snape, I'm Dumbledore!" Dumbledore said stepping out of his Snape costume.

"What?!"

"I'm actually the emperor of Japan," The emperor said stepping out of his Dumbledore costume.

"What again?!"

"I'm not actually the emperor, I'm really J.K. Rowling," J.K. Rowling said stepping out of her emperor costume.

"Please don't kill me!" Voldemort yelled cowering before his creator.

"I'm not actually J.K. I'm the Avatar," The Avatar said stepping out of his J.K. costume.

"Really?"

"No, I'm a bunny!" The Bunny said stepping out of the Avatar costume.

"Awwww how cute!"

"I'm not really a bunny, I'm actually a horse," The horse said stepping out of hi bunny costume and Voldemort wondered how he could even fit in it.

"You're a horse?"

"No I'm actually a broom," The broom said falling out of the horse costume.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Voldemort said and then he went to go and jump of a cliff.

* * *

Story 3:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in grimwauld place.

"We need to-" Hermione was cut off as Voldemort appeared next to her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled pointing his wand at Harry. Harry just stood there looking annoyed and tapping his foot impatiently after the jet of light hit him.

"Why aren't you dead?!"

"Because, it's only the fifth chapter you idiot!" Harry said. "If I die it's going to be at the end of the book."

"Oh, sorry,"

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?" Sirius Black asked them appearing in the doorway. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your supposed to be dead in this book Sirius," He said.

"I am? I thought I died in the ninth book," Sirius said taking out his script.

"There is no ninth book!" Hermione said.

"Plus this is the seventh and you died in the fifth."

"Their right," Voldemort said examining his script. "It seems Bellatrix killed you."

"That bitch!" Sirius said after consulting his script, the book itself, and finally the internet.

"Why can't we figure out a way to destroy your Horcruxes in peace?" Rom demanded.

"Oh sorry," Voldemort disappeared and Sirius jut stood there.

"Why don't you go through that curtain in the minisrty again?" Harry told his godfather. Sirius nodded and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to talking.

* * *

Story 4:

"I hate this book! I quit!" Harry said trying to walk out of the pages.

"No, we need you!" J.K. Rowling said.

"I don't care, the story line is stupid!"

"Harry, please don't go, who else will we follow around all the time?" Hermione asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care, I refuse to do this!"

"Harry,"

"What?"

"I created you, I can destroy you," J.K. said and Harry started to vanishg very slowly. Harry screamed at the pain. He was slowly disolving away from the pages of the book. Ron and Hermione looked at him sadly, they knew if they tried to stop J.K. the same thing would happen to them. Soon all that was left of Harry were his glasses. The last few chapters of the book described how much fun Voldemort was having ruling the world.

(Shooooorrrttt,)

* * *

Story 5:

"I'm bored," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron sighed.

"Same," Hermione said.

"Let's break into Gringotts and escape on a dragon." Harry said.

"Sounds like fun," Ron and Hermione said together.

"Then let's go!" Harry said getting to his feet.

"What now? Without a plan?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, what should we steal?"

"Let's steal from the Malfoy's vault!" Ron said happily.

"Sounds good," Harry said. "Take us there Hermione,"

"Oh yeah make me do it."

"You're the only one who passed the apparation test." Ron pointed out.

"You only failed by half an eyebrow!" Hermione said.

"I still failed!"

"You could still apparate us to somewhere!"

"Yeah I'll take you, are you willing to lose you legs?"

"Haha, very funny,"

"Why thank you, I always thought that I was funny."

"Shut up!"

"No,"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Harry screamed at them.

"NO!" They shouted back at him. Harry decided to take his anger out on Voldemort and killed him. Afterwards Ron and Hermione wouldn't stop fighting and he jumped off a cliff.

-

Well that's all for now, I hope you liked it. Like I said in my first Author's Note, the stories are short, but hey! At least I gave you five!


End file.
